Eliminating Royalty
by Utsaah
Summary: Merlin's new life as Prince of Mercia has started. With 'Prince lessons' in full progress, he's slowly getting used to it. Things are going well with the help of his new friend and he gets to know Mordred and Morgana. Maybe he's the one who's able to stop their plan of getting the throne for themselves. -Modern Royalty Merlin- **Sequel to Hidden Royalty** (currently on hiatus)
1. Living the Princely Life

**_I suppose you can read this story on it's own, but you can also choose to read _Hidden Royalty_ first._**

**_Short summary of Hidden Royalty:_**

_Merlin was just a normal guy, with a normal life with the exception that he hated everything that had even remotely to do with royalty. Until he met Arthur, the Crown Prince of Wales that was attending his university and was in the same class as him. They started dating soon._

_Merlin's mother became more and more suspicious when messages of King Balinor of Mercia popped up, seeing how Balinor was Merlin's father but she never told Merlin about that. Balinor himself searched for Hunith for close to eighteen years and when he finally found her, he also found out that he had a son. _

_After Merlin got shot, he found out he is a Prince and after some struggles he decided to give it a chance and goes to Mercia. _

_However Morgana and Mordred are not happy about that._

* * *

_The story takes place, about five weeks after Hidden Royalty._

* * *

"Merlin you know this." His mother sternly told him when he was once again huffing, puffing and complaining about the correct –aka boring- table manners. He wasn't interested in table manners, in fact he was already over and done with this whole Prince thing. He thought it would be fun, but nothing but the opposite was true. It was dull, boring and took far more time than he would ever imagined. (They should definitely change all the Disney movies involving princes!)

"Seriously mum, what difference does it make whether I hold my fork one inch lower than is officially accepted in the rules and regulations of official royal table etiquette?" He mumbled some other inaudible stuff after, while stacking up three leaves of salad onto his fork and putting it in his mouth, absentmindedly chewing it. He didn't noticed that he had put his elbow on the table and propped his chin on his hand, until he heard the stern tone of his mother again. He immediately put his arm back on his leg and sat up right, swallowing the remains in his mouth.

He was thinking about Arthur. Things weren't going that great since Arthur unfortunally had to go back to England sooner than they were expecting, and told Merlin that there were some regal businesses that he had to take care of. That has already been two weeks ago and it felt so lonely and hard without Arthur by his side. They tried to call and Skype as much as possible though, but it still wouldn't feel the same. Arthur still reassured him though that Merlin was doing fine and that he had to keep his head up and just ignore all the people. But that was easier said than done.

These last five weeks have been _difficult_, to put it in one word. The press, paparazzi and the people from Mercia were really interested in their new Prince, and the announcement of his upcoming coronation and the Royal wedding between their King and Hunith next year, brought even more excitement.

The people and the press were pretty much respecting the fact that he and his mother weren't used to this kind of attention at all, while also listening to their King's public request to not bother them too much when out in public. The paparazzi was a _whole_ different story. They ignored all the requests and would haunt and chase either Merlin or Hunith –but especially Merlin- whenever they made an outdoor appearance.

Merlin was in a relationship with the Crown Prince of Wales and he had just discovered he was a Prince of his own. This story was gold and that was the only thing the paparazzi saw. Making a buttload of money, just by publishing some pictures of him in stupid tabloids. It was hell on earth for him. There was no other way to describe it otherwise.

He sighed once more when his mother was tapping her hand on the table right next to him to attract his attention back to her again. When he looked up she was tutting. "Finally, I've got your attention. What's wrong with you today?"

This was basically the last straw for today. Merlin promptly scooted his chair back, which fell down on the floor, and angrily walked away, not even throwing a glance back at his mother when she was asking him where he was going. "My room!" He yelled back to her, rounding the corner. His room was quite the walk in this large palace. It was his own choice though, he wanted to have some space, _away _from most people in this gilded cage.

Everyone wanted something from him _all the time_ and it drove him close to insanity. That's why he searched the palace for a room that was very much, very far away from most people and he found one in the Southern wing of the palace. The room was pretty spacious and light and he felt more at home in there than in his previous one. Here he had some peace and quiet.

His father and mother weren't really happy with it, especially when his original room was just three doors away from theirs, but his father agreed nevertheless. He would probably do anything to stay in Merlin's good books, even when Hunith was telling him to not spoil him too much. Merlin still needed to learn the new valuables in life and not learn them by how many material things he possesses or how many things he can do, just because he's a Prince now.

Merlin and his mother were still a bit on shaky ground, although Hunith was trying very hard to let Merlin forgive her for her mistakes she made in the past. Merlin did try his best too, but there were just days that he couldn't forgive her at all and it hurt him to not have that great bond they used to share. The fact that she lied to him for almost eighteen years wasn't something that Merlin appreciated and couldn't just simply forget. But at least things were clearing up more and more now and he was really close to completely forgive her.

When he reached the grand doors that led to his insanely large bedroom suites, he was still very much fuming with anger. He just wanted to be Merlin and not this _Prince Merlin_ all the time. And he certainly didn't want to have 'Prince lessons'!

He growled when entering his room and threw the first thing he got his hands on. It was a soft ball by his luck, because he really didn't want to clean things up right now. The ball landed with a small thud on his bed and he decided that the bed was a good option right now.

Laying down on it, he found himself surrounded by the mountain of pillows that were only there for decorating purposes. He closed his eyes and subconsciously started to massage the place just under his left shoulder. The bullet wound was closed now and almost completely healed, but it was still very much tender, especially at the end of a long day. It would be pulling his skin to the point that he just wanted to claw the skin off.

Continuing to massage the spot, he drifted into a long slumber.

**~oOoOo~**

Hunith sat on one of the chairs at the immense long dining table. The chair that Merlin occupied not yet five minutes ago was still lying on the floor, a considerable distance from the table. She put her elbow on the table and started to massage her temple with her hand. At that exact moment, Balinor walked in and took in the sight in front of him. The fallen chair scattered on the ground, and his future wife massaging her temple. He already knew what had happened. His son and fiancé had one of their fights again.

Balinor snaked an arm around his future wife's shoulder and kissed her soft and tenderly on her hair. "What was it this time?"

Hunith shook her head and stood up, looking into her almost husband's eyes and letting her head rest on his chest. "I really don't know Balinor. One moment we were going through the etiquette and the next moment he scooted back his chair and walked off. He's so angry these last few weeks, I don't know what to do anymore."

Balinor tightened his grip around Hunith, giving her some comfort. "You want me to talk to him?" He asked and Hunith shrugged in response. "It's going to be alright Hunith, he's probably just a bit tense of what he has been experiencing these last weeks, and don't forget the coronation of him being Crown Prince is next week. I think the nerves are just getting the better of him."

"I don't know Balinor, but this Merlin isn't our son. I just wish I knew what's bothering him."

"Really, everything will be alright." Balinor reassured once again, pressing one light kiss on Hunith's lips. She smiled up to him and started to clear up the mess that their son created. Balinor had told her before, that she shouldn't be doing that, but she wouldn't have anything from it. She was very much capable of these things and wouldn't let the staff do stuff that she very well could do herself. Balinor chuckled to himself, walking towards his son's suites. Hunith was always like this and he's happy that she hadn't changed after twenty years.

**~oOoOo~**

A soft knock swirled through his bedroom, and Merlin blinked when he had opened his eyes. He groaned, he was just having a nice dream that involved Arthur. Yawning, he swung his legs to the side of his bed and mumbled an 'enter' while also rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

When finally awake enough to register the person who entered, he rolled his eyes. It was his father and that means that he was probably sent on a mission by his mother. His mother never could let things be.

Rubbing both hands over his face to get rid of the sleep and to let the blood circulation go in full force again, he greeted his father. "What is it dad?"

He got used to calling Balinor 'father' or 'dad' really fast, to surprise of himself, his mother and Balinor. But neither of them were complaining about it. They were more like encouraging it and it certainly made Balinor feel like he was floating on cloud nine. Happiness filled him.

It just took eight days in total, before Merlin started to use it regularly and now it was almost like he never called Balinor any different.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Balinor answered on his son's question and sat down next to Merlin on the side of the bed, folding his hands together.

"Figures." Merlin mumbled.

"What?"

Merlin let out an aggravating sigh. "Nothing... Just tell what you want."

"Well this." Balinor waved his hands in Merlin's direction. "Your attitude has been really awful lately and your mother and I do _not_ appreciate that."

Merlin rolled his eyes once again, and was standing up from his bed. He wanted to change into his 'disguise' hoodie and get out for a while. Hopefully without being harassed by those stupid paparazzi for once. "Whatever." Came his reply to his father. He opened the door of his walk in closet and it was filled with clothes he didn't even wear. He only had a small section of clothes he actually _did_ wear and the rest, he didn't even know _when_ to wear them, didn't even _want_ to wear them. All those brands, ugh he hated it. What's wrong with some simple Primark clothes?

His father watched in disbelieve on how Merlin walked away from him so rudely. He could now really understand what Hunith meant by that it wasn't their son. He thought it wouldn't be so bad, but this is a whole other level. "Merlin…" Balinor said with some authority in his voice. "Come here."

He could just hear the frustrating 'argh' coming from within the closet and later the accompanied frustratingly footfalls. When Merlin reappeared again, he had the hoodie in his hand and his face was thunderous. "What!"

"Merlin, seriously what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Merlin repeated with a mocking voice. "You want to know what's wrong with me. Well let me tell you. I _hate_ it here. I don't like it that people want something from me all the time, I don't like the press, I don't like anyone. All I hear from you and mum is that I'm doing things wrong, even when I'm trying my hardest!

Will is in England and now Arthur has also gone back to England and I'm cooped up alone in this palace twenty-four-seven! Even when I'm _allowed_ out, I'm being followed by Puppy (the nickname he gave his bodyguard, because he followed him around like a puppy.) and even then I have to act all regal and I don't know what kind of crap. I can't be myself anymore, I even look different with my hair shorter and a whole other dress sense, and I absolutely loathe that. So yeah, _excuse me_ that I'm a little on edge lately!"

Merlin was panting after his little outburst, eyes were locking with his father's and he certainly wouldn't be the one to break eye contact first. And he won… his father drew away first and let his eyes wander to his legs. He knew things would be new for Merlin and he knew he was having some difficulties with it, but he thought it would just take some time to adjust to his new life. But to hear that his son was hating and loathing his new life, was like a kick to his stomach.

Merlin walked away from his father and grabbed the keys of his new car from the cabinet next to the door. Pulling the hoodie over his head he opened the door and slammed it close. His father was not going to leave it like this and ran after him, opening the door and yelling after him where he was going.

"Out!" Merlin shouted back over his shoulder.

"Please take Tom with you." Balinor asked, closing the distance between him and his son and placing an hand on his shoulder.

"Fine!" Merlin's short reply was, shaking the hand of his shoulder. Although he said he would, he certainly wasn't going to do that. He needed time alone and that meant that he wouldn't take Puppy with him. Tom was one of the nicest guys he had around him these last few weeks, but he was _too_ protective -probably influenced by his father and mother- and was keeping everyone away who would even consider coming closer than five feet to Merlin.

Merlin sighed as he reached the garage and flicked on the lights. The garage was full of expensive cars and he missed his own little Honda now. He got a new car when he got here, probably part of some kind bribery or something and he actually didn't feel that comfortable owning all these expensive stuff like clothes and electronics, and driving in cars that were costing an insane amount of money.

Sliding in the driver's seat of his black Maserati with tinted windows he starts the ignition and drove off at full speed. He certainly felt frustrated and it's probably not a good idea to drive when feeling like this, but Merlin told himself that he really doesn't care about that right now.

**~oOoOo~**

Balinor walked back into the dining room to see if Hunith was still there. When he caught sight of her he shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know _what_ exactly is bothering him, but he just told me that he hated it here. He just left to go out for a while."

Hunith's eyes saddened but then grew wide as she heard that Merlin left.

"Don't worry." Balinor interrupted when he recognized the worried look in his lover's eyes. "He would take Tom with him." This made Hunith relax a bit more and sagged back in her chair.

She was _so_ tired, and she started to feel like that about two or three weeks ago. She didn't really put much thought about it and reasoned that it must have been the excitement of getting her true love back and adjusting at her new life style. Even though she already was in Mercia for close to six weeks and the symptoms only started to develop. She was also nervous about the new role she would be getting around this time next year. She wasn't sure whether she was even cut out to be a Queen, but Balinor would make those worries go away and telling her that she will be doing just fine and that she was finally at her place, even if it took almost twenty years.

"Are _you_ okay though? You don't look so well, should I get a doctor?"

Hunith held up her hand, shaking her hand. "Don't worry Balinor, I'm just tired, feeling nauseous and having an headache.I'm sure it's just some stomach bug, that will pass soon enough. I just need to lie down for a while and I'll be right as rain."

"Are you sure?"

Hunith smiled softly and nodded her head. "Yes." She bends forward to kiss Balinor on his lips, arms thrown around his neck. "Love you." She murmured in his neck after she broke the kiss and made her way to stand up, her arms sliding off his neck and he caught her hand, taking it in his own and kissing her knuckles. "Love you more." He replied back and watched how his tired fiancé made her way to their suites.

He thought to himself that he should do something useful and stood up to go to his office to do some paperwork and replying on e-mails that he's been neglecting all week. On the way to his office he saw one very familiar face though and it made his heart clench with worry. He saw Tom, Merlin's personal bodyguard talking with Lancelot about probably some security checks.

Nearing the couple he made his appearance clear by a small cough. The two deeply in conversation security guards looked up to see their King standing right next to him.

"Sir." They both said, accompanied with a small inclination of their head.

"Tom, I thought that Merlin wanted to leave, but if you're still here that must mean he changed his mind and decided to stay anyways."

The tall bodyguard frowned. "Leave, sir? I wasn't informed that the young Prince was going to leave."

"So Merlin hasn't come to you, to say that he's leaving." Both the tall bodyguard as Lancelot shook their heads, giving their King a look like they've done something wrong.

The King frowned slightly. "Will you please check his room to see if he's there?" Both bodyguards nodded and headed for the Prince's room, only to return a couple of minutes later with the news that Merlin wasn't in his room and that neither of the staff had seen him since that morning.

The King sighed and rubbed his temples. "Find him. Find him now."

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin felt the tension of the day glide away with each mile he went faster on the odometer of his car, he was breaking a ton of traffic rules but he just didn't care about it now. It would just be a few more minutes before his father would find out that he went out alone and then he would send out a bunch of security to find him and bring him back to the confinements of the palace.

If he wanted to have some peace and quiet, he knew he needed to ditch his phone and car fast, as he found out that they were track monitored. The security people back in the palace would find him so quick, that he couldn't even set foot outside his car and then his little outing would be over. He couldn't let that that happen.

He knew the perfect garage to park his car. It was almost always close to being deserted and it only took a few minutes to reach it. He made sure that he left his phone in the car and the keys of his car in a special locker in the garage, because even his keys were tagged with some kind of GPS signal.

Walking out of the garage, he pulled the hoodie of his sweater over his head to block most sight of his face and digged his hand deep in the pockets of the sweater. At the same time he kept his head low . The last thing he wanted, was to be recognized and being chased by people and eventually the paparazzi.

The big bells of the clock tower in the middle of the centre chimed and told him that it was just two pm. As on cue, he felt his stomach growl, demanding to be filled with some delicious food. He was angry and grumbling for the fact that he didn't thought about eating some food before he left the palace, but he had the perfect shop in mind.

Walking into the shop he greeted the owner Gaius with a nod, who acknowledged the young Prince and went on with his business. Gaius was an older man and was one of the only two persons in the whole of Pointon (Mercia's biggest city and the city where the palace was located) that wasn't interested in the whole 'new Prince' madness. He treated Merlin like he was his own and gave him the space to spend time like a normal teenager. He wouldn't attract attention that the Prince was in his shop and that's why Merlin loved coming there. Gaius was actually a good advice giver at times too and he had got to learn the man alot better these past few weeks.

He found out about this place when he once needed a hiding place from the paparazzi in one of the very first weeks when he was known as the new Prince. He found sanctuary with Gaius, who told him that he was welcome here whenever he wanted. The shop he owned was a mishmash of everything, ranging from books to treadmills to food and drinks. Merlin could spend hours in the shop and when it wasn't too busy, he even helped Gaius with stocking up the shelves. For that the older man was very grateful.

Merlin walked up to the food corner section. There was a mother with her two young children having their lunch together, and one elderly couple enjoying a cup of coffee. He already knew what he would take, a simple, but oh so delicious, chicken sandwich. When he reached the little glass compartment that usually held the sandwiches with chicken he was disappointed to find out that all of them were gone, and all that was left were the stinking tuna sandwiches. Almost pouting at the loss of his favourite sandwich, he tensed when someone tapped his shoulder.

He was being so careful and still they had found him. Closing his eyes, he turned around. But smile crept on his face when he heard another familiar voice.

"Geez... Am I so hideous to look at, that you felt the need to close your eyes?"

Merlin opened his eyes and saw Freya standing there, holding a just freshly made chicken sandwich. Freya was Gaius' niece and about the same age of Merlin. Se was a month older than him, so she was already eighteen. She had several tasks in the shop and one of them being the one who made the sandwiches and just keeping an eye on the food corner. She was the other person in this city that was also not that interested in Merlin being a Prince, but more interested in the actual person.

"I saw you come in and noticed that all the chicken sandwiches were sold, so I just made you a new one. I know it's your favourite. Come, let's go to the back room." Freya finished, giving Merlin an opportunity to enjoy his meal without any onlookers.

"Thanks." Merlin said, plopping down on one of the chairs in the little backroom that Freya and Gaius used as their canteen. He pulled down the hoodie and gave his hair a short ruffle to get some sort of life back into it again.

Freya placed the plate with the sandwich down in front of Merlin and bustled around the room, cleaning it up a bit. "Want something to drink with that too?" She asked, continuing her task.

"Some water, please."

Freya picked up some still flat boxes that needed to be assembled together and gave them to Merlin. He was perfectly capable to do that task. Merlin snorted but began his task anyway, while Freya walked to the small fridge to get a cool bottle of water for Merlin and a can of Coca Cola for herself.

"So what is it this time?" She asked, engaging the seat next to Merlin and putting the drinks on the table. Merlin looked down at the boxes and shrugged. He looked up.

"Ugh, I don't even know anymore. I'm just done with it."

"Now come now. It's only been a few weeks, give it time you'll get used to it."

"But what if I don't want to get used to it?"

Freya sighed. "I'm afraid you don't have much choice though." The sizzling of the can drew her attention when she opened it. Luckily none of the contents spilled out.

Merlin's face scrunched together and he shrugged once more, now plucking on the sides of the cardboard boxes. Freya extended her hand and laid it on Merlin's. "There's something else bothering you, I can tell."

Merlin took in a deep breath. "Things aren't going that well between me and Arthur."

Freya nodded her head in understanding, her face solemnly showing her sympathy towards the guy next to her. "So why don't you just visit him?"

"Can't."

"Because…?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and quoted "_Need to take care of _stuff_." _Moving his head with every word and afterwards taking a large bite of his sandwich. He had discarded the boxes on the ground, because he felt that he wasn't up for it at this moment. "Whatever that may mean. It's been like that for two weeks now." Merlin continued with his mouth half full.

"Ieuwh, Merlin! Don't talk with your mouth full." Freya shrieked of horror and Merlin swallowed it all before mumbling a sorry. "But Merlin, if you're unhappy you should tell him that. He could be dealing with _stuff_, but what you're dealing with at the moment is far bigger. He's been used at being a Prince for nineteen years. You've only for a measly six weeks."

"Tell _him_ that." Merlin muttered, taking another bite and downing some water from his bottle. He inhaled deeply. "I'm almost at the point of just calling this relationship off."

Freya gasped… "Noooo. You two are so cute together." Merlin glared at her. "Sorry, fangirl moment." She apologized with a sheepish face before she turned more serious again. "But seriously, don't break up. You will only feel worse. Just… try it for another month or so and if it still doesn't work, you can always _con-si-der_ breaking up." Freya finished with clearly emphasizing the syllables of the word 'consider'. "And your birthday is next week, he's coming right?"

"He'd better be. At least it's something royalty stuff, so he _has_ to come for the sake of the press."

"Merlin, you don't mean that. I'm sure Arthur dislikes this whole situation as much as you are."

"Maybe…" Merlin answers, having lost his appetite and now plucking at the bread of his sandwich.

Freya can't stand the sight that her friend is showing now and stands up and walks behind the seated Merlin, throwing her arms around him and bending down a bit to let her chin rest on his shoulder. "It's gonna be alright Merlin." She whispered in his ear and pecks a small kiss on his cheek. Nothing romantically, just a friendly gesture.

Merlin snorts, standing up from his chair and giving Freya a hug. He needed someone like her to talk to at this moment. Freya usually made him feel better and today was no difference.

When he broke from the hug he thanked her and she insisted that it was what friends do. She grabbed his hand and dragged him after her. "Come on, and let's see if the coast is clear."


	2. Let's Go Shopping

"Come on. Sit." Freya patted the empty spot next to her on the wall she decided to sit on. She knew that Merlin wasn't comfortable with going to the park, there would be too many people around and the more people that were around, the greater chance would be that he would be recognized. But she needed to get Merlin to talk to her, so she sought out a spot in a street of which she knew wouldn't be too busy. The matter with him and Arthur was fretting on him and she couldn't see her friend sulking like this any moment longer.

Luckily Merlin gave in to her wish and sat himself down next to her with a sigh. He gave his hoodie another tug to ensure his face was mostly covered, before he turned to look at Freya when he felt her hand on his arm.

"I can see that the thing with Arthur is bothering you more than you let on, so come on, begin from the start."

"M'not really in the mood."

Freya scoffs. "I can see _that_. Come on, get it off your chest, it'll make you feel better."

"Fine." Merlin whispers, almost inaudible for Freya if she wouldn't have super hearing. No matter how low you would speak, Freya usually heard you anyways. Merlin looked up. "I think he's cheating on me."

Freya's brows narrowed, her head tipped forward and her mouth fell open. "What! Merlin why'd you think that?" How could Arthur do that to her best friend? If this was true, Arthur better run and hide because he would feel the wrath that was coming from her. Nobody would hurt her friends and certainly not by cheating, not even when you are the Crown Prince of Wales.

Merlin shrugged. "It just that when I call him, he's all '_oh Merlin I love you so much, I can't wait to be with you again_' but as soon as I suggest to just come over at the palace in the weekend, he immediately tries to change the subject and then starts questioning me about what I think of Mercia or some other random subject. And he keeps telling me that he has to do 'royal stuff' but I haven't seen him once on TV for those supposedly royal duties these past two weeks. I don't know, he's just so distant to me. Like he's hiding something."

"Yeah, that _does_ sound suspicious. But Merlin it shouldn't immediately mean that he's cheating, right?"

Merlin shrugged once again, letting his shoulders up just a few second longer. "I don't know Freya. Let's just drop it okay?"

"Fine. But as I said in the shop, you need to talk about this with Arthur… and soon. I don't like you seeing like this." Freya's smiled turned upside-down, but Merlin turned towards her and grabbed her tightly, shaking her on the stone wall they sat on. A mischievous smile appearing on his face. "No, no, no. One person sulking is more than enough."

"Oh lord, Merlin! let me go. Oh god I'll fall to my death!"

Merlin let go and snorts. "Freya, this wall is like a meter in height. I doubt you'll die when you fall off it. Do you want me to try and see what happen?"

"Oh god no. Merlin I swear…." She points her little finger towards him, her eyes narrowing.

Merlin chuckles, "swear what? It's not that you can actually do something to the _Prince of Mercia_." He adds in a real posh accent. "My bodyguards will be having you in their grasps before you even know it."

"Ahhh, but that's where you're wrong my friend. You see, there are no bodyguards around now."

Merlin's face turns into a pout. "Shit, there goes my threat."

"Indeed it does. So _my Prince_, feeling a bit better now?"

"Ugh, I will if you will stop calling me like that." Merlin adds with an eye roll. "But I'll talk to Arthur tonight. I want to have this clarified as soon as possible. But there was actually something I wanted to ask you."

Freya tilts her head sideward. "Should I be intrigued?"

"You should." Merlin replies, raising and lowering his eyebrows multiple times. "Well you might know that it's my birthday next week…"

Freya gasps. "Nooooo." She jokes, before she waves her hand for Merlin to continue, keeping in her laughter at seeing his already serious face turned even more serious. "Sorry" she mumbles.

"As I was saying… it is my birthday next week and some other not really interesting thing." He coughs, "my coronation" he coughs again, "and my parents found it necessary to throw a big party…"

Freya lowered her head with every new sentence. "Yeees…?"

"And well, I was just wondering if you'd like to come."

Freya's mouth fell open. "Me?" she raises one eyebrow, looking at Merlin to find any trace in his expression that he was joking, but couldn't find one. "You want _me_ to go to a party thrown by royalty and will probably be filled with royalty. How am I _ever _going to fit in Merlin?" She was honoured of course that Merlin would ask her, but she just didn't think that she was suitable to even think of attending such party. It was so unlike her, she was just a simple girl, she doesn't even have family that is a Lord or Duke or anything that fit in that range.

"Freya come on. You're my best friend here and you made me feel welcome when I first arrived here. If you're not going, then I won't go either."

"Pffft, as if you could ever do that."

"Do you wanna test me?" Merlin replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest like some kind of five-year old that isn't giving his way. Merlin knew exactly how to play Freya and wouldn't stop until he actually _got_ his way. Even if he had to drag her to the party, she would be going!

Merlin resolved in the other thing that no one could ever say no to. "Pleeaaase." He begged, placing both his hands on her left arm and looking deep into her brown eyes. He knew it would work. _Oh please let it work_.

"Ugh, I could never say no to _that_. You know Merlin, you're a mischievous little thing and you know it."

"You bet I do. I have the invitation at the palace so if you come with me or drop by this afternoon, I can give it to you."

"Oh yeah sure, I'll just _drop by_ and tell that I'm here to pick up an invitation. I'm sure they'll open the gates immediately Merlin." Freya added with a humorous laugh completed with eye roll. "And that's not all, I don't even know what to wear. No scratch that, I don't even _have_ something to wear that would be even coming close to what your guest will be wearing. I'm not rich you know."

"Freya, I don't care about money, I don't care what you'll be wearing. I wouldn't even mind if you would just wear jeans and a t-shirt, all I care for is that you'll come. And don't worry, my friends Will and Percival will be coming too, so you won't feel totally out of the picture. Hell I don't even feel comfortable with all those stuck up people, so you have me too." Merlin snickers, he had to think back at the moment he told Will that a suit was required. "You have no idea how much trouble it took me to get Will into a suit." There was a short silence, before Merlin jumped off the wall and jumped in front of Freya, extending his arm. "Come on, there's somewhere we need to be."

Freya blinked, "Huh… where?"

"You'll see." Merlin answered, reaching forward to grab Freya's hand and dragging her of the wall and towards the city centre. Freya was confused but followed nonetheless. She was curious on what idea had formed inside Merlin's head this time. She laughed as she followed him through the narrow streets. It was as if he didn't care too much anymore if he was going to be recognized. He had a goal and no one would stop him from reaching it.

He turned left, then right and another left before they arrived in the bustling city centre. Merlin stopped and looked around for a second before he grabbed Freya's hand again and starting to run to the street that Freya knew had only high-end stores. Before she could go against it and convince Merlin that he shouldn't be doing this, she already found herself in one of the stores.

The snooty shop attendant looked up from her place behind the counter and sighed when she saw two teenagers enter the shop. Walking up to them with a certain type of pompous attitude, she cleared her throat to attract the attention of the two. "There are no teenagers allowed in here." She told the two, with the most annoying voice ever and Freya was already tugging on Merlin's sleeve to get out of here.

"No, just wait for it." Merlin whispered over his shoulder to Freya. He turned around to the snobby employee and put down his hoodie. "Oh, that's too bad. Well you heard her, we should be going then." He said, acting all regal and had to muster all his willpower to not laugh at the way he was acting. Just when he turned around he heard the employee letting out a small gasp. He knew she recognized him, everyone recognized him. He was on the TV every breathing moment.

"Your Highness, forgive me." The employee started and continued her flatteries. Merlin looked at Freya with amusement written all over his face and started to roll his eyes and giving her a small wink.

"Yes yes, that's enough." Merlin started and the employee immediately shut her mouth. "Do you see this lovely, lovely young woman?" Merlin asked, bringing Freya forward with the grip he regained after he pulled his hoodie down.

"Of course, yes she's really pretty-"

Merlin cut her short, he had enough of the flatteries. "Yes. Well she needs a dress. Formal, floor-length. Freya can tell you what she likes and doesn't like." He pushed her lightly in the back so she took a step. She turned around giving him a glare, but he decided to ignore it and made himself comfortable on one of the sofas in the middle of the store. "Oh and close the store, we don't want to be disturbed." Merlin added.

"Of course your Highness." The employee said and immediately closed the doors.

Freya moved closer to sofa where Merlin already sat on, she bent forward to whisper in his ear. "And here I thought you hated to be a Prince."

"Well as you saw now, it _does_ have its advantages. Just enjoy it."

Freya continued. "And you do know about your dresses, I wonder how?" She chuckled, while Merlin just glared.

"My mother has been talking about formal floor-length dresses, I just thought I would go with it. No idea what it actually means." Merlin quickly added. The shop attendant returned and started to look at dresses with Freya. Merlin saw a few magazines on the little table next to the sofa and grabbed the top one. Of course he was on the cover of it. He sighed inaudibly, when would this madness finally succumb?

**~oOoOo~**

Two black SUVs stopped in front of the parked Maserati and five men in black attire, completed with sunglasses and earpieces approached the parked car. They had found the location of the car quickly with the aid of the GPS signal and swiftly made their way to the exact location, only to find the car parked and the Prince nowhere to be seen. They noticed how the Prince became cleverer in evading the security as they found out that he had left the keys in one of the lockers. Sighing, Stephen contacted Lancelot.

"The Prince isn't here."

"_Then search the city. Find him or his Majesty won't be happy._"

Stephen nodded to Tom who was still seated in the other SUV with his team of security guards and waited for the confirmation that he also got the message that Lancelot passed on. When he got the nod back from Tom, Stephen and his team went back to their SUV and started the search through the city.

**~oOoOo~**

"Oh wow Freya, you look like a Princess…" Merlin looked up and down and took everything in. Freya was dressed in a deep purple Greek goddess pleated evening gown that was complementing her hair colour and skin tone. The dress had a little train behind it and the top was criss-crossed. Crystals covered the one shoulder piece and were just the icing on the cake. Freya looked stunning, there were no other words for it, it looked like the dress was made for her, it fitted perfectly. He noticed how he was slightly gaping at the sight of his best friend and knew he had to make a comment that would make the situation not that uncomfortable. "… Of course you're not as stuck up like them."

Merlin was smiling brightly and Freya twirled around on the little pedestal she stood on and looked into the mirror once more. Her smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked with some concern. "Don't you like it?"

"Merlin. I can't take this." She answered, walking off the pedestal. Picking the dress up at the front, so she wouldn't trip and fall down.

Merlin stepped closer, stopping Freya from disappearing into the changing room. "Freya, I don't understand."

"You. Doing this for me. I don't deserve it."

Merlin narrowed his brows. _What does she mean she doesn't deserve it? if anyone does, than its Freya_. He placed his hands on her upper arms. "Don't say stuff like that, I want to do this for you. Please just take it, you look absolutely wonderful in it."

Freya glanced over her shoulder to catch a final reflection of her in the mirror, wearing the dress. She never had worn such an expensive piece of garment before and she did thought she looked rather beautiful in it. Something she never felt about herself. She turned her head back to look in those big blue pleading eyes before she gave in. "Alright Merlin, _but _I'll pay you back. Somehow."

Merlin shook his head. "Nonsense. It's my gift to you." He held up his hand when Freya was about to go into a discussion. "Ep, I want to hear no more of it." At the same time, the annoying employee –who Merlin and Freya learned her name was Vivian- made her appearance in the little show room.

"Has his Highness made his decision?"

"Yes, Freya loves this one, but she'll need accessories and god knows what more. See to it."

"Don't be so bossy!" Freya whispered harshly into her friend's ear. "You're supposed to be a Prince, act nicely."

"Don't want to, she's rude… and a suck up." He whispered back in time, before she was whisked away by Vivian to the accessory section of the shop. Merlin enjoyed seeing Freya looking so happy, picking out stuff that would match her dress. She settled for silver accessories with matching high heels. Merlin saw the shock in her face when she discovered how expensive everything really was, but he didn't care. If he couldn't spoil his friend for once, what point was there in owning this much money.

"All done?" Merlin asked when Freya emerged out of the changing room again with her normal clothes on and making their way to the register once Freya nodded. Vivian had everything laid out on the counter and the scanner beeped away with every article Vivian scanned. Freya's eyes widened when she saw the number going up, up and up.

"Merlin, oh god. It's _too_ much."

"Shhh, Freya, don't mind that." He saw Freya looking all stressed out. Merlin sighed and turned to his friend. "I'm just going to ask this, do you like it?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then that's everything I need to know." Merlin told her, cutting her short and Freya just quietly stood by, seeing how the gross total ended up in the thousands of pounds.

Vivian put the shoes and the accessories that Freya picked out in boxes and her dress in a protective clothing bag that had the store's logo on it. "The total is five-thousand-three-hundred-sixty-nine Pounds and twenty-six Pence your Highness." Vivian said with a tone laced with fake hospitality and Merlin had to refrain at the urge to suffocate the blonde woman in front of him and hoped that she would finally stop calling him 'his Highness'. It made him want to claw his eyes out.

Merlin passed over his credit card that his father gave him. He was given unlimited access to it and he knew he could spend thousands of Pounds with it if he wanted to, but he wanted to show his parents that he could be responsible with money. Well not at this moment, but he wanted to do this for Freya. Vivian swiped it through the machine and passed him the receipt to put down his signature on.

"I hope you'll be coming here again to shop your Highness, _Miss Freya_." She added just out of pure sucking up to the Prince, while handing the bags over to Freya. Merlin however –the gentleman he is- grabbed most of the bags out of Freya's hand and only let her carry the smallest one that had the accessories in it.

Vivian held the door open and flashed once again a very over done smile towards the two before wishing them a pleasant day.

"Blergh." Merlin said, letting his body shudder once they were out the store. "I've never met a person that was _such_ a suck up!"

Freya laughed at him for his exaggeration, but was staring mouth wide open at the two black SUVs that came to a sudden stop at the side of the road and eight men in black suits jumped out of the car, surrounding her and Merlin.

"Great." Merlin mumbled.

His personal bodyguard approached him. "Your Highness, I have orders to immediately bring you back to the palace."

"Well I order you to ignore that. And I thought we agreed on just 'Merlin' and no 'your Highness'." Merlin retorted.

"Right. Of course. Sorry sir." Merlin narrowed his eyes, but Tom continued. "But I'm sorry, I cannot ignore a direct order from his Majesty."

"Well I'm with a friend right now, so it has to wait." Merlin replied back like it was the normal thing in the world. Freya was looking with almost amusement to the two bickering but felt intimidated by the seven other bodyguards that were watching her intensely. Like she could attack the Prince at any moment.

"Ugh, fine!" Merlin finally replied after arguing with Tom for almost five minutes. A small crowd of onlookers had gathered around them, but couldn't see much because of their view being blocked by the many bodyguards. However they knew now it was the Prince that stood in the middle of the circle.

"But someone has to take Freya home. Otherwise I'm not going."

"I'll do it, sir." Stephen said, stepping forward and taking the bags out of Merlin's hands. "Miss Freya, if you would follow me."

Freya looked wide-eyed to her friend.

"It's okay Freya, you can trust them. I'll text you tonight, okay?" He stepped forward and gave her a hug, it was a diversion. "Don't tell them about the shop." He quickly whispered into her ear before he backed away. She nodded to Merlin, before she let the bodyguard with short blonde hair lead her to one of the two SUVs. The other seven bodyguards pushed the crowd to the side and swiftly brought Merlin into the other SUV.

**~oOoOo~**

"That was really irresponsible from you Merlin, you should know better." Balinor scolded at his son when Merlin stood in front of him in his office. Hunith was sitting on the sofa placed at the side of the room. She had woken up earlier and went to see Balinor who sat deep in thought. When she asked what was troubling him, he told her that Merlin slipped away without security again. She could only just sigh.

"I know bloody well what I can and cannot do!" Merlin aggravated retorted.

"Language!" Hunith scolded, bringing her fingers up to her temples again. Her headache still hadn't go down and she still felt nauseous. Merlin just huffed.

"And who was that girl you were talking to and buying clothes for? You know very well that there needs a security check to be done first." Balinor continued.

Merlin huffed some more before he got defensive. "Her _name_ is Freya and she's a far better friend than any of the other persons I met these past few weeks I am in Mercia. _AND _She'll be coming to my birthday, if you two like it or not. After all _you_ said I could invite whoever I liked." He added with a raised eyebrow and a pointed look to his father. Merlin knew now that his father or mother could talk all they want now, but he would still win every argument.

"I think I need an aspirin." Hunith muttered, continuing to rub her temples.

"We'll be discussing this later Merlin, right now you should go to your room and write your speech for next week." Balinor said.

"You know what. I think I'll go to my room and write my speech." Merlin annoyingly repeated and opened the double doors of his father's office, only to find Stephen and Tom –the traitors- standing at both sides of the door. "Don't even think about following me!" He shouted deliberately, just to let his parents know how much he _hated_ it to being followed.

Balinor breathed in deeply and sat down next to his soon-to-be wife. "I truly hope this is just a phase he's going through." He mentioned to Hunith, while rubbing down her back. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Neither do I." Hunith mentions, blowing out a puff of air. Trying to get rid of the nauseating feeling.

"Okay, Hunith that's it. I'm going to get the doctor to check you out. No Hunith, no discussion." Balinor said with determination, before he picked up his fiancé bridal style to walk to their rooms. He calls Lancelot in and gives him the order to call the doctor and let him come by as soon as possible. Swiftly he walks Hunith to their suites.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin walked into his room, he had slightly calmed down during the time it took to walk to his room and it gave him some more rational thoughts. He needed to call Arthur and sort this out, he no longer wanted to act like this and certainly not to his parents who only wanted the best for him. He knew that and of course appreciated that, but when his mind was clouded with thoughts about Arthur, he couldn't really appreciate that and could only react by sending them snappy comments.

He contemplates if he should with Skype him, or just call him on his mobile. After a short moment, he decides to call him on Skype, that way he can see his reaction when he will ask Arthur if he's cheating or not.

Starting up his computer and waiting for Skype to load, he thinks of the best way to ask Arthur if he's cheating or not. He hears the beep that Skype makes when it's fully loaded and makes up his mind. He will just straight on ask him. He looks through his list of contacts and is happy to see that Arthur is online. Not thinking twice about it, he presses the button to make video contact with him.

He looks at Arthur's profile picture while Skype is trying to connect both of them. It's a picture of Arthur standing behind Merlin in the gardens of the Mercian palace. His hands wrapped around Merlin's waist and pressing a kiss on his cheek, causing them both to slightly lean over to the right side. The background is a beautiful red-orange sky which means that the picture was taken just before sunset. Merlin sighs, he can still remember that moment. It was the day after he accepted the ring from his father.

The connection is finally made and Arthur's screen widens over Merlin's iMac screen. "If there isn't my beautiful boyfriend. How are you Merlin?" Arthur immediately asks when the connection had been made.

Merlin stares at those beautiful mesmerizing blue eyes and has to try his best to not become distracted. He had a mission and he needs to get on with it. He takes a deep breath and then asks the question that has been haunting his mind for over a week.

"Are you cheating on me?"


	3. Unexpected

Arthur just stared at his screen. He didn't know for how long, but he figures that in the few seconds he did stare, he sat in complete shock and silence. He looked at Merlin's video screen on his own screen, searching for signs that his boyfriend is clearly joking, but having stared at Merlin's face for a minute he can't find actual signs that he's joking. He's dead on serious!

"Chea-ting?" Arthur had to refrain himself to let his bottom jaw drop down. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend would even consider such thing. He took a moment to regain himself and sat up straighter, adjusted some camera settings and took a deep breath.

"Why… how… why'd you think that Merlin?" Arthur asked with disbelief.

"So you're denying?"

"Yes!... I mean no… I mean- aaargh."

"So it's true."

"No!" Arthur breathed in deeply, a frustrating hand ran over his face and through his hair. "Merlin listen, I am _not_ cheating on you. Where did you even got that idea from?"

"Well you're the one who's acting all mysterious and weird these past two weeks! For one, I am not allowed to visit you, what would you expect me to think? I know for sure you've been lying to me!"

"Lying!" Arthur's voice turned a few octaves higher. He coughed, getting control over his voice again. "Merlin, first I am a cheater and now I'm a liar?"

"Yes." Merlin retorted with a cocked head and crossed arms as he sat back in his desk chair. "You've said you were too busy because you had to do some royal stuff. But how is it that no magazine, TV channel or newspaper has commented on those supposedly duties? Huh? Lying is the only explanation. You're lying because you're cheating."

"Merlin…. listen to yourself. Yes, I admit, in some way I'm doing _royal stuff _but not in the way you think."

"Oh and what way should I think then." Merlin answered, getting closer to the camera. "You have no idea how I felt these past weeks Arthur, because of you I've been in a foul mood all this time and now I'm even acting out to my parents. You were the one who told me that I should cherish the people around me, because of the changes I would go through to. Well let me tell you, you're the one who fucked everything up for me."

"Merlin…" Arthur stops, he needs a way to properly explain what he's been up to without causing Merlin to get angry again or interpret things otherwise. He's been planning a surprise for Merlin's birthday and for after his coronation and even got his own parents and Merlin's parents involved in the preparations. He looks up to his screen again and a very not amused boyfriend is staring back. "You've got to understand that I am in no way lying or cheating on you. The thing about royalty stuff was a white lie, which now turned out my biggest mistake ever." Arthur sucked in a breath and his serious face turned into one with a smile. "I wanted to surprise you for your birthday, and I still want that so I will keep it a secret, but please believe me when I say that I'm not cheating on you. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I swear you'll love the surprise."

Arthur saw Merlin's eyes narrow and his head turned _slowly _from the right side to the left. He can just see the wheels in Merlin's head working overtime and he almost snickered at the sight, but now is _not_ the time to snicker. After a few moments, Merlin speaks again but it's barely above a whisper.

"A surprise?"

Arthur could see the blush spreading over Merlin's face. Either from loving the surprise thing or from shame for accusing Arthur of such things. Maybe it's a combination of both? Arthur decides not to comment on it and nodded his head.

"See! This is _exactly_ the reason why I _hate_ surprises." Merlin answered, his lips turned downwards. Arthur felt really bad about his actions now. Besides keeping a surprise for him, he also thought he was doing a good thing to get Merlin some space too to adjust to his new life, because Arthur knows how overwhelming it can be at times and having to deal with a boyfriend is the least of your worries. No idea that Merlin actually struggled a lot to go through the week without having Arthur at his side. Arthur would make up to him, he really would. The party is next Saturday and he can probably already go on Friday, so he has a full day of making up to Merlin.

Maybe he should inform Merlin's parents too about Merlin knowing there is a surprise planned for him. They are in the complot after all.

"Yes Merlin. A surprise. Please tell me that you believe me?"

"I-I guess. But that was no reason to just ignore me for these past two weeks. Okay yeah we Skyped every day for at least thirty minutes, but not _once_ you've mentioning that you're planning something."

"Well that _is_ part of a surprise and why didn't you tell me it was bothering you?" Arthur softly asked. But now he thought back about the times they used Skype to communicate he had noticed a small difference in Merlin's posture, his shoulders were slightly sagging and his expression hid a sad look covered within the pretence of a smile. Arthur just thought it were the adjustments to his new life and that, given time, Merlin would quickly be his old self again. If he would've just spent more time at hearing Merlin out, than this conversation would probably never happened.

There was a small pause before Merlin softly continued. He was fidgeting with his fingers and didn't really want to look at the camera.

"Well as a boyfriend you should've noticed that something was bothering me, but I guess it's not all your fault, I guess I overreacted a bit too."

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, I'm sorry. Is there any way how I can make it up to you?"

"Yes, by _never_ and I mean never… have a surprise for me again, AND telling me now _what_ the surprise is."

Arthur's face still held a fraction of sadness in it of what his secret acting caused to Merlin, but he started to chuckle lightly and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "I won't Merlin, that's the whole meaning of a surprise… it means it has to be kept a secret. You'll get it this Saturday, I promise."

"I can't wait to see you again." Merlin said. "You certainly have a lot of making up to do, and I know just the thing."

"Oh is that so." Arthur replied laughingly. "And what will it be about then."

Merlin squinted his eyes and pulled up his eyebrows. "That… is a surprise."

"Pfft, I can't have surprises for you but you can for me, well that's just not fair!" Arthur exclaims playfully. "Well I'm sure I'll love it."

Merlin chuckled. "Well I'm sure you will, but we'll have to wait until Saturday. How will I _ever _survive?" Merlin ask him with an extreme overdone voice, putting an hand to his forehead like some damsel in distress. Merlin is just glad that the worries he had, were for nothing. He does know that the way he reacted to his parents was in no way acceptable and that he needs to apologize and trying to get them to forgive him for his actions. He also needs to text or call Freya about it, he's sure she'll be more than happy that he and Arthur are having no problems and that there is no way her 'OTP' is splitting up. He had almost laughed out loud but was too busy scowling, when Freya started to call them like that. Like they were a couple from a TV show or something! He didn't mind though, he liked it when Freya smiled, she was just such a sweet girl and one where he could really rely on.

Even though he was reluctant to go to Mercia and had to start develop this Princely attitude everyone was expecting him, he was happy that he got to know Freya and her uncle. They were definitely the ones that made him truly welcome here. Apart from his father of course who would go to the moon and back to get Merlin comfortable and happy. Balinor definitely felt guilty for not being there the first eighteen years of his life, even though he had no blame in it at all, but still he tried to make it up to Merlin by showering with gifts he was unable to give in those lost years. Merlin had claimed multiple times that that really wasn't necessary, but there was just nothing he could do to stop Balinor, so he just gave up the fight and accepted the gifts with gratitude.

He looked at Arthur and saw his worried look had disappeared, Merlin's glad. He was the cause of that look after all. He just guesses that him overacting for something stupid as a surprise and threatening with breaking up had struck a chord at Arthur, who certainly had looked worried enough for the both of them at the slight possibility of their relationship ending.

"Oh yeah, before I forget Arthur. There is someone I'd like you to meet this Saturday." He smiles broadly. He's sure that Arthur will love Freya and hopefully Will and Percy will too. Only time will tell.

"Oh? Not someone who's trying to steal you away from me I hope." Arthur tries to joke but there is a serious fretting tone underlining the sentence. Arthur is definitely possessive of Merlin and scared to lose him. Merlin is the only one who gave him the feeling of safety and happiness. No other relationship had ever gave him that. Sure he's still a teenager, but that doesn't take away the feelings he can get for a person.

Merlin bats his hand. "Of course not, for one it's a girl and second she's rooting for our relationship too much to even think about breaking us up. She nearly got an heart attack when I told her I was thinking about breaking up." Merlin laughs, but Arthur isn't that amused.

"You _told_ her!? Merlin how can you be sure that she can be trusted. What if she goes to the press! Merlin you've got to be careful."

Merlin groans. "Not you too! She is the one person besides my parents, Will and you who I trust wholeheartedly, she's the one who actually doesn't give a damn whether I am a Prince or not, hell she didn't even want to come because she thought she wouldn't fit in. I assure you Arthur, she'll be the _last_ person who will go to the press and gives the scoop of the day."

"Fine." Arthur mutters. "But I need to check for myself, I'll see her Saturday but the second I get a weird feeling I will send my security to her."

"You wouldn't!"

"Care to test me, Merls?" He replied with one perfect eyebrow raised high on his forehead. "But okay, maybe I won't be so drastic."

"Thank you. But I think I should apologize to my parents now for my behaviour. I've been pretty hard for them these past days, no weeks." He sighs, lowering his eyes and feeling all the guilt that the world may possess.

"N'aww, leaving so soon already? But you should do what you've got to do Merls. I'll probably text you tonight. Love you."

"Such a girl you are... '_love you´_" Merlin mimics in a high voice. He chuckles at Arthur's squinted eyes. "Love you more" Merlin replies and logging off at Skype.

**~oOoOo~**

When Merlin walked into the corridor of his parent's suites, he noticed his father pacing the hallway nervously. "Father? Why are you pacing?"

Balinor turned around when he heard his son's voice, worries etched to his face. The doctor came to see Hunith even when she _insisted_ the was nothing wrong with her, the sick feeling she felt would probably be the result of a bit of stress but that's it. Still Balinor wouldn't listen to her and got examined by the doctor. It was about twenty minutes ago since the doctor started examining her and no news had yet came.

"This isn't pacing, it's… walking back and forth?" He replied uncertain. Merlin chuckles.

"I'm pretty sure that's the same thing. So come on, what's the matter?"

"It's about your mother, Merlin."

"My… mother?" his eyebrows raised slightly, he didn't noticed an awful lot difference in his mother's attitude. What could possibly be wrong? At least he assumes something must be wrong, because why would his father be otherwise pacing the hallway?

Balinor heaved a sigh. "I don't know. All I know is that your mother has been feeling a bit ill these past days, if not weeks and I'm just starting to get worried about her. And now it's been twenty minutes already since the doctor went in, I mean that can't mean something good right? Right!"

Merlin held out his hands and gripped one of his father's arms. "Okay, calm down dad. I'm sure he's just checking everything because he can't find anything. That's good isn't it? Come on, let's sit here and then we can wait together." Merlin offered and sat on one of the sofas place in the hallway. His father soon followed and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you." Balinor said to his son, letting his fist bounce a bit on his son's leg. Merlin unclasped the hand and intertwined his father's fingers with his own and offered a small smile.

"I've came here to apologize." Merlin answered to the long silence between him and his father.

"Apologize?"

"Yes, for my behaviour. I've been really awful to the both of you and it was totally unnecessary. I mean I was already overwhelmed with all that happened and changed in my life these past weeks and then when I thought Arthur was cheating on me I kinda _snapped_. Now I know that it wasn't like that at all I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry." Merlin untwined his fingers and placed both his hands in his own lap. Guilt was flooding over him.

It was Balinor's turn to raise his eyebrows and he tilted his head to take a look at his son. Merlin had his head down and he looked really sad. And now it all clicked in his head why Merlin was acting so strange these past few weeks. He thought that he would be abandoned by his boyfriend and that was making him miserable. He should've seen it sooner and not keep it a secret that Arthur was planning something. No wonder Merlin was acting like this. But still, he wouldn't have thought that Merlin would think that Arthur was cheating on him.

Balinor retook Merlin's hand again and squeezed it. "So you've spoken with Arthur about this?" Merlin nodded. "And did he explain all of it?"

Merlin shrugged. "Sort of. He just said he was planning a surprise and that you two were involved, but he assured me that he wasn't cheating. So, is it true? Are you two involved in whatever Arthur is planning? I just want to make sure, I don't want anyone lying to me again, not after last time."

Balinor sent a smile towards his son. "Yes it's true, we are indeed involved, but it was all Arthur's idea and I think you'll like it. Although I won't say what it is, you'll have to wait until Saturday."

"I thought you were going to say that." Merlin's corner of his lips turned up slightly before he inhaled deeply and let it all out. "But I'm glad it's all sorted out now, and I'll try to not to be disrespectful against you or my mother. I am worried now though, he's been in there long enough. I'm sure the doctor must know _something_?

"We just have to wait Merlin." Balinor said and his legs started to bounce. "We just have to wait."

**~oOoOo~**

The doctor stood up from his bending position and snapped his medicine bag close, he straightened his jacket and looked Hunith in the eye who sat on her and Balinor's bed. "Ms Browne, after completing all the examinations I can only come up with one particular explanation. You're pregnant. And I would say about five weeks, but I'll need to test the blood to be certain."

Hunith's mouth cracked open, her eyes full of disbelief and she instinctively cradled her stomach. "P-pregnant? How is that even possible, I'm close to forty. Surely there must be a mistake?"

The doctor shook his head. "It's not that uncommon that women over forty can still get pregnant, there is no reason to believe that those pregnancies are developing differently than women who are under thirty. I will test the blood samples, and let you know the results this evening."

Hunith was still not believing it. "But I had my period last week!" She protested.

The doctor took his bag in his hand and looked at Hunith. "That's something called _implantation bleeding_. It may look like you're having your period, but it's in fact just some light bleeding that is entirely harmless. How long did it last?"

"Not sure, about two, three days I think. I already thought it was quite weird." There was a short pause, before Hunith continued. "So I'm pregnant?" Hunith muttered, trying to wrap her head around it. This was the worst possible time to be pregnant. She didn't even think about getting another child. She needed to focus on Merlin and Balinor now and the upcoming wedding. All that and a baby, it would be just too much. She put her hand to her forehead.

"I'm positive ma'am. I advise you to drink plenty and get a lot of rest for these first few days. I've noticed some dehydration symptoms. Shall I inform the King an Prince?"

"No! … no. I'll do that myself. Thank you doctor. I'll be expecting your call this evening."

The doctor smiled brightly. "Be happy about it Ms. Browne, a pregnancy is a joyous occasion and I'm sure the people of Mercia will be ecstatic by another pregnancy." With a single nod he turned to the door and opened and closed it, only to be almost run over by the King and Prince of Mercia.

Before either could ask him something, the doctor already spoke up. "The lady has something on her mind she wants to tell you both in person. She has requested me to not tell either of you. You can go in now."

The doctor left two puzzled looking royalties behind, and both of them looked at each other before entering the room. Hunith still sat on her bed with her back against the headboard and her comforter drawn up until her stomach. She had a sparkle in her eyes, but her face was otherwise blank. Balinor was the first to approach her and sat down on the bed, taking her hands in his own.

"Hunith, what's wrong? The doctor wouldn't tell us."

Hunith turned to face her fiancé and her face completely changed. She breathed in deeply and told Balinor the news that she just found out herself. "I'm pregnant."

Balinor stared blankly to her, lips slightly apart and eyes growing wider with the second before he let out a laugh. "Pregnant!" He scooted closer and embraced his fiancé tightly. His eyes shimmering with tears. "Oh god, pregnant… pregnant! You. are. pregnant."

Hunith chuckled. "Yes, I think we know it now." Her eyes flicked up to her son, who still stood at the entrance. "Merlin?"

He shuffled forward, with his face holding a smile. "I'm happy for you mum. And I'm sorry for how I acted these past weeks. I-I have no reason anymore to act that way and I hope we can get close together again. Like we used to." Merlin stopped halfway in the room and started to drag his right foot from left to right over the carpet with his hands clasped behind his back.

Hunith pushed Balinor slightly to the side and even though he was reluctant to let her off the bed, he stood up and helped her up. Hunith walked up to her son and placed one of her hands against his cheeks and got him to look at her. "Oh Merlin, we were never apart. We we're going through some serious drastic changes and changes are always scary. I love you, you know that right?" Merlin nodded and he embraced his mother too.

Parting, he huffed out a laugh. "So, you two haven't been wasting time, did you?" He said, pointing to the stomach. His mother laughed out loud, but his father blushed deeply. "But please, no details." Merlin added with a scrunched face.

After Balinor's crimson colour dissolved from his cheeks, he stood up and kissed Hunith on the cheek. His bright smile wouldn't leave his face, but there were things he needed to attend. He turned to his son. "Merlin, we need to go. We have to go through the names of the monarchs and all other people that will be coming to your coronation. Last time, we barely skimmed through the top of the iceberg."

Merlin groaned. "Do I _have_ too?" His nose was scrunched up and his lips pouted. The last time was so boring and there was no way he could remember _every single person_ in those pictures. It would take months, if not years, to learn those names and he only had like four weeks.

"Yes Merlin, now come on. Don't pout and get a move on." He turned to Hunith, but she was shaking her head.

"I need bed rest and plenty of fluid. Doctor's order."

"I'll get someone to get you something. I'll come and check on you later." He brought up his hand to touch Hunith's still flat stomach and smiled down on it. When he looked up his eyes were still lit with proud. "This time we'll do everything right." He mentioned and Hunith happily nodded her head before planting yet another kiss on Balinor's lips.

**~oOoOo~**

When Merlin walked towards his father's study he saw Stephen and called him over to him. "Sir?"

Merlin groaned inwardly, there really wasn't a way to stop the security to leave the formalities. "Did you bring Freya home safely?"

"Yes sir, she was a bit tensed by all the security though."

"Can you blame her? You lot always look at people like you want to murder them." Merlin joked but Stephen's straight face didn't move one inch.

"We must do everything to protect the royal family sir." He instead replied.

Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Anyways, can you do something for me?"

"Certainly."

"Can you bring this invitation over at Freya's house, deliver it in person. I want to be certain she got it." He hands over the white envelope with red ribbon and '_Freya Renan' _written in a golden curly typeface on the front of the envelope. He grabbed it from his desk when he finished his conversation with Arthur and hoped to see Stephen on his way to his parents' suites. "Let her know that she will be picked up by one of the royal staff at eight pm."

"Right away sir." Stephen answered, accepting the envelope and making his way to the palace garage.

Merlin was by then caught up with his father and both moved towards his study. It was not hard to notice the smile his father had plastered on his face.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin sat in the study for an hour already, looking at picture after picture. All kinds of people, Dukes and Duchesses, Lords and Ladies, Kings and Queens. Merlin's head was about to burst.

"Just a few more pictures Merlin, keep your attention for just a few more minutes." Balinor began, before showing his son the next picture. The two people on the picture weren't that old and actually looked quite similar to him and his father. It indeed brought Merlin's attention to the next level.

"Who are they?" He asked interested, pointing to the screen that showed the picture.

"Ahh." Balinor started, looking at the screen. "These are Mordred and Morgana, Duke and Duchess of the city Letrian, it's the second biggest city from Mercia next to Pointon. They are actually your first cousins and also heirs apparent. They were first and second in line for the throne before you came. Although Morgana would be the rightful heir because she's the older of the two."

"Wow, I've never had a cousin before and now I have two."

Balinor chuckled. "Well you have plenty of cousins now. Most of them you'll meet this Saturday. Mostly they are second or third cousins though. Our family wasn't really fortunate in the past. Many have died while young." Balinor became a bit quiet, but then sucked in a breath and regained posture when Merlin asked the next question.

"You've said first cousin. Aren't their parents first in line of the throne then?"

"Unfortunally they died in a fire about three years ago. It still remains unsolved on how it could've started. It was lucky enough that Mordred and Morgana came out of the house almost unharmed. Their parents, my uncle and my aunt by marriage, weren't so fortunate. But I'd rather not want to talk about at the moment, it's still a delicate subject for me to discuss."

"I understand." Merlin said with a soft voice. "I wish I could've met them."

"So do I Merlin. You would've loved your great uncle, he taught me all the important values in life. But at least you can meet Mordred and Morgana this Saturday. I'm sure you three can get along very well."

Merlin sat back in his chair. He already had so little family and now it had shrunken even more. Of course it's not his fault, but he would've loved to know more about his family. The only family he had known was his uncle JJ and his fiancé Lyndsey. And now he had a little niece too, but he hadn't seen her yet, she was only two weeks old and his uncle lived in the United States, so it's not like a trip to the supermarket. He sighed, there was nothing he could do about it.

**~oOoOo~**

After another hour with his dad, scouring through pictures, he was finally released from of his Prince lesson duty and the first thing he did when he was in his room again was opening iMessage and started to send messages to Freya. He hoped the invitation was brought at her house by this time and he had some other news to tell her.

_(Merlin) - Did you got the invite? And I have news about me and Arthur._

**(Freya) ~ Yes! It was so beautiful and I'll be def. coming. Oeh, spill!**

_(Merlin) _- It was all a misunderstanding. He's planning a surprise :D

**(Freya) ~ :O What is it!**

_(Merlin) _- Don't know, he wouldn't say :(

**(Freya) ~ Pfff**

_(Merlin) _- Tell me about it! But at least he's not cheating on me.

**(Freya) ~ I knew my OTP would survive**

_(Merlin) – Ugh, stop calling us that -_-_

**(Freya) ~ I can't, its protocol**

_(Merlin) _- _To who?!_

**(Freya) ~ The Royal Couple shippers**

******(Freya) ~ You two shouldn't be so adorable then**

**********(Freya) ~ It's all your own fault. If you want to blame someone, blame yourself :P**

_(Merlin) _- _Whatever. I'll see you this Saturday :)_

**(Freya) ~See ya**

Merlin placed his mobile on the side table and dragged his laptop on his lap. He began to squirm and shuffle on his bed just as long as he finally found a comfortable position to sit in. He still needed to write a speech –luckily his father told him that it didn't needed to be a long one- but at the moment he only had a blank WORD page and a blinking cursor. Merlin's hand ran over his face and he blew out a puff of air. This would be quite the challenge.

* * *

**AN. I had an health relapse, so that's the reason about not posting for two week. Sorry! I'm still a bit on/off with it, but I hope I can upload more frequently again.**

**Review? :)**


	4. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**** _ELIMINATING ROYALTY_  
**

I want to tell you readers that this fic will go on an hiatus until further notice. I am going to finish the other stories first, because those are pretty much all almost finished and this one will take me longer to write.

I made the mistake when writing Hidden Royalty to do it 'quick quick quick' and in the end it turned out pretty rushed and crappy and all that. I don't want that for this fic, so I will need the time to write every chapter.

I've already made rough drafts and I can say that this whole fic will be about 20 chapters long (this can change though, maybe I'll add a few more chapters , depends on how exactly the story will develop when I make the final drafts)

Sorry for this, but I hope you can understand :)


End file.
